charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KhanWiz
(-.-)(-.-) Archives */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ */Archive 5/ */Archive 6/ */Archive 7/ */Archive 8/ */Archive 9/ */Archive 10/ */Archive 11/ */Archive 12/ */Archive 13/ */Archive 14/ __TOC__ WELCOME Please leave your messages bellow. Thanks ya'll. Funny picture Charmed806_566.jpg|Original Leo and Leo on Piper's body.jpg.jpg|Leo's face duplicated Piper on Leo body copy.jpg|Piper's face duplicated Leo on Piper body and Piper on Leo body.jpg|Their faces swap It's Photoshop, downloaded via a torrent. Here's the full face swapping thing Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 12:35, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : It is very good :D, what project did you use? Photoshop? Photoscape? PhotoFiltre? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 13:04, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : A torrent? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 13:20, February 22, 2011 (UTC) It's a file used to peer-to-peer file sharing. I looked up Bittorrent client for Photoshop and downloaded it via a client and cracking it. It is legal but possibly controversial. Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 13:24, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :: So you did not pay for your Photoshop :O? :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 13:25, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::: No sir, I did not. Should I cane myself Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 13:29, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :::: Lol :D -Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 13:43, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Earthquake No, but I was born in NZ and I lived in Christchurch from 2001 to early 2009 so I'm fine, however I have several friends and relatives affected by the quake. It is absolutely devastating and it has been on my mind all day :'( Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 14:40, February 22, 2011 (UTC) That is horrible news to hear, there's been 65 confirmed deaths, the CBD has been all but destroyed. It was similar to the September quake but the difference is that it was shallower, closer to the city and in the middle of the day. Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 14:49, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I saw that on the news tonight. I was getting ready to watch Home and Away then it's all "Home and Away will not be on tonight due to a late coverage of the Earthquake in NZ" I'm sorry it happened. But I was excited to see Home and Away -.- But double episode tomorrow night, so it's all good..moving on. x) --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 16:24, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Photofiltre, Paint Net I have a couple of editing programs. x) Like I've told you before I have Photofiltre, I also have Photoscape and Photoshop but my trial runs out soon..ish. --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 16:23, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright. But I can't tell if you want me to take a printscreen of the actual program? or the site I got it off? xD --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 16:37, February 22, 2011 (UTC) There. x) --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 16:40, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I like it. x) I use it alot to edit photo's from time to time and all. And Yeah I was xD It came up in my wiki acitivy thing. x) Did you see the time here? It's nearly 4am >.< --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 16:46, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I wish >.< It's sport today and well I hate sport so I take Wednesday's off. xD --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 16:51, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Blogs Hi Khan, I have a little question, Can I post something not-Charmed related on a blog of my own? : Umm... I will need to know what it is about first though :( --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 09:11, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : I was using it as a sandbox to make an article of a comic, but doesn't matter, I just it needed once. : By the way, can you delete the blog post? :: Done :D --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 13:58, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :: Thank you. Btw I used the Charmed Comics' articles as model to make mine hehehe. e-mail Wordmark looks great, I'll send the e-mail later. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 19:30, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks :D, Ok :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 09:11, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Nymph Page Khan how do you like my Nymph page re-vamp(here)? : It is very good :D. I like the infobox. I just changed the caption a little bit :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 09:46, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Temporal Status or Molecular Immobilization? I'm confused. Did Piper possess both of these powers? Cause when I was uploading images from the Charmed Magazines, I found this one and noticed these two paragraphs. So I'm not sure which one is right. Issue15_page57g.jpg|In this one it says she has temporal stasis issue15_page57.jpg|But in this one it says Molecular..yknow. : Clearly a mistake because Piper has never displayed Temporal Stasis only Molecular Immobilization. Hope that cleared things up. I made another GIF :) BillieProjectionOnPlant.gif|Billie (this one) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 10:50, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but I think the Charmed Magazine writes were like working together with the Charmed Writers, cause they referred to her power as Temporal Stasis again. See picture below. I think we got the names mixed around. Cause I'm starting to think her power was called TS. and I love it x) I made another one before and put it on the Immobilaton infobox, we had the other one for way to long --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 10:57, February 24, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks x). But Leo explained in Exit Strategy it was Molecular based :). Temporal Stasis means the stopping of the flow of time. Sorry but Charmed Magazines get alot of things wrong 8) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 11:02, February 24, 2011 (UTC) User of the month I'm sorry Khan, but I don't agree with the user of the month idea and I will not vote for it. It's not Charmed-related and it will cause a lot of tension and infighting (which is not what this wiki needs). The thing is we are mere Charmed wiki moderators, bureaucrats and editor, we are not part of the Charmed universe and I don't think a user should be promoted on the main page. Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 16:21, February 25, 2011 (UTC) : Ok then. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 16:30, February 25, 2011 (UTC) : I've decided to change my mind Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 02:42, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :: Lol Ok then :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 09:40, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Axel Trudeau As you can see on my page, I'm making my user page into a fan-fiction kind of Character. Due to me being Bisexual, I incorporated it with the character. In the Romantic Life with one of the guys "Axel" dated, (Don't worry, he dated a girl too. x)" I put something in it "The relationship turned sexual" Is that breaking any of the policy rules? Cause it's not like I'm uploading..them kind of photos. x) I just a photo of them cause they were best friends on the show they come from. But if any users find it offended, then they won't read it, as stated in the little box above it. So yeah is it breaking any policy rules? --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 14:49, February 26, 2011 (UTC) : It is fine. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 17:41, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Talk Page When did the Talk:Charmed Wiki page become solely for voting? According to HalliwellsAttic, he says it's only for voting. It is called Talk:Charmed Wiki, the page is for anything Charmed related that needs to be discussed, correct? :Demons from Buffy aren't from Charmed...--Shanebeckam 04:47, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::You keep putting all these other things from Buffy and other shows, it's annoying and has NOTHING to do with Charmed. --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 07:27, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::: The Main Page is for mainly for voting. The only other thing is big memos that won't go on the Community Corner.--Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 10:03, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I think we should create separate pages for the votings. The talk of the main page is where general discussions and announcements should take place. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 13:07, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I posted the picture because on a Charmed Fan Site under the demons section, the picture from Buffy was posted. I was simply asking a question about the demons name, that is it. It is no big deal. it seems to me people are making big deals out of nothing, ie Shanebeckam, things can be simply deleted with a click of a mouse or a laptop button, that is what the edit and delete buttons are for. It's not the end of the world just because someone posts a couple comments on the Talk:Charmed Wiki page. And I agree with Glenn, for votes we should create a page called Talk:Charmed Wiki/Votes. Username Yeah, that's true :P --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 13:05, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Voting for User of the Month On the talk page I think the category should be moved above the Pictures because it seems like the "new" users aren't really noticing it. By the way when is the "Featured User" going to come on the Main Page? Underlining An option I think should be available for articles is underlining. It makes the articles look more sectioned and it is easier to see headings. For example: Golden Gate Park is a large rectangular urban park situated between the Panhandle Park and the Pacific Ocean in San Francisco, California, USA. It consists of one thousand and seventeen acres of land open to the public. Going from East to West it is over 5 kilometers long and from North to South it is about 1 kilometer wide. The park is bound by the Great Highway & Pacific Ocean on the west side, Fulton Street on the north side, Lincoln Way on the south side and by Stanyan and Fell Street as well as the Panhandle Park on the east side. Within the grounds of the park are two stadiums, a conservatory, a Japanese Tea Garden, a botanical garden, lakes and a golf course. Charmed Throughout the course of Charmed, Golden Gate Park has been the location of various notable events. Most of the events that took place were magical and demon related. Significant events taking place in Golden Gate Park were: Andy Trudeau is Attacked by the Wendigo In 1999 Piper Halliwell was attacked by a magical beast known as the Wendigo, unbeknownst to the Halliwells and Andy Trudeau, the Wendigo who attacked Piper was a woman posing as an FBI agent, Ashley Fallon. When Andy decided to go to Golden Gate Park to investigate, Ashley told him she would come with him. In the park, night falls and Ashley transformed into the Wendigo and attacked Andy knocking him unconscious. As Ashley was preparing to cut Andy's chest open to remove his heart, the Charmed Ones showed up and launched a flare to scare Ashley away from Andy. Piper showed up as a Wendigo as well creating confusion as to which Wendigo was Ashley. As a flare was launched at her, Piper froze it, revealing who the Ashley was. Prue then moved the flare to Ashley with her power, melting Ashley's heart of ice, destroying her. Upon her destruction, Piper returned to her normal state. Season 1, The Wendigo The Halliwell Sisters Bring Their Past Selves to the Park After casting a spell to Unbind a Bond when a Warlock known as Nicholas attacks the sisters, the Halliwell women end up in 1975. They try to warn their mother, Patty, not to make an agreement with the warlock; but when they arrive in Halliwell Manor, they confront Grams but she believes they are warlocks after her grandchildren and she blasts them out of the house with her Telekinesis. However, the sisters return and take little Prue and little Piper to Golden Gate Park in order to try to figure something out. At the park the sisters try to train the young ones to use their powers effectively in case they have to use them on Nicholas, however, the police show up and the Halliwells are arrested for kidnapping. Season 1, That '70s Episode Prue Channels Her Powers Through Her Hands In 1999, when a friend of the Halliwell's holds a birthday party for her soon at Golden Gate Park, two Grimlocks attack and kidnap the friend's son. Prue Halliwell then chases the Grimlocks to an open area and makes them hover several feet of the ground channel her Telekinetic power through her hands rather than her eyes. Shocked by this she was unable to prevent the Grimlock from escaping with the boy. At the same time this happens, a reporter, Eric Lohman witnesses her using her powers. Season 1, Out of Sight Prue Vanquishes Alec When one of Leo Wyatt's charges, a future-Whitelighter is targeted by a Darklighter known as Alec, Leo tries to protect the woman, named Daisy, but Alec manages to wound Leo with one of his Darklighter Arrows. Leo goes to Halliwell Manor to get the help of the Charmed Ones, revealing his true identity to the sisters. Piper Halliwell casts a spell to switch powers with Leo in order to heal him. The spell unknowingly switches all of the sisters powers and Prue has a premonition of Daisy being killed by Alec in Golden Gate Park. While Piper stays with Leo, Prue and Phoebe go to the park to find Daisy. Prue then chants the spell to switch powers, rendering her a Darklighter and giving her the power of the Touch of Death. She uses the power to incinerate Alec, destroying him once and for all. Season 1, Love Hurts The Sisters Save Eric and Vanquish the Collectors When Phoebe Halliwell volunteers at a convalescent hospital, she meets a young man named Eric Bragg whose father is a patient in the institution. Phoebe and her sisters learn that a duo of warlocks known as The Collectors are after both Eric and his father because they know the location of The Akashic Records, a book of ancient prophecies that describes the world down to the smallest detail. The Collectors kidnapped Eric's father and threatened to kill him if Eric didn't reveal to them the location. At the Manor, the sisters try to protect Eric but he receives a phone call from the two warlocks telling him to meet them in Golden Gate Park with the location of the records. Due to a hearing thoughts spell, Prue and Piper find out where Eric was going and they followed him. At the park, the sisters are able to find Eric and due to the spell they cast they hear the warlocks' plan and they are able to out smart the warlocks, who then destroy each other with their needle-like finger protrusions. Season 2, They're Everywhere Prue is Killed by the Dragon Warlock After the Infernal Council sends a Genie and a Dragon Warlock after the Charmed Ones, Prue Halliwell unintentionally makes a wish causing her to become a teenager again; which causes her to become powerless against evil. At Halliwell Manor, Prue sneaks out and takes older Prue's vehicle. While driving down the street, Prue runs into the Dragon Warlock; she does not know that he is a warlock or that he intends to kill her and her sisters. After the Dragon tries to assault Prue in her vehicle, she escapes and runs to Golden Gate Park. Hours later, Prue manages to find a telephone and calls her sisters to tell her where she is. Just as Leo, Piper and Phoebe arrive at the park, they see Prue running towards them. Out of no where, the Dragon appears and grabs Prue. With his arm places around her neck, the Dragon stabs Prue in the back killing her. Season 2, Be Careful What You Witch For Eames Kills a Witch In 2001, an insidious warlock known as Eames targeted powerful witches and their Whitelighters in hopes of gaining the power to Orb Up There and obliterate all Elders and Whitelighters leaving their charges vulnerable to him and all movement of evil. After the Elders put all Whitelighters on alert and forbade them from orbing, in an attempt to lure a Whitelighter out into the open, Eames tracked a witch in the Park and stabbed her knowing that her Whitelighter could sense her pain. Leo could sense the witches pain but did not orb to her. Later on, the Whitelighter Natalie orbed to the witch thinking she could heal her but it was too late. Eames appeared in the park however and attempted to kill Natalie but the Charmed Ones were there to save her. This event however, led to Eames attacking at Halliwell Manor and killing Natalie with a Darklighter Arrow.Season 3, Blinded by the Whitelighter Entrance to the Demonic Market In 2002, a Hawker Demon targets Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt's new born Wyatt Halliwell in hopes of selling the baby to the highest bidder in the Demonic Market. In an attempt to locate the demons after Wyatt, Paige Matthews disguises herself as a demon and finds the entrance to the Demonic Market in Golden Gate Park after scrying for the location. When Paige arrives at the location, their are 2 demonic guards watching over the entrance. The demon guard asks Paige for the password and she kills the other guard; she is then granted access to the Market. The guard waves his hand and a portal to the Market opens.Season 5, Baby's First Demon Allen and Penny Halliwell's Witch Be-In In 2003, after Paige Matthews puts on a pair of Penny Hallliwell's cursed go-go boots, she winds up beings transferred back to the 1960's. During this time Penny Halliwell was a free-spirited woman concerned about nature and spreading love instead of hate. Penny's friend Robyn invites Paige to a Witch Be-In they are holding in Golden Gate Park to promote peace, joy and happiness. Phoebe and Piper find out Paige has been sent to the past and the two sisters also put 2 of Gram's cursed articles of clothing on, teleporting them back to the 60's as well. At the park, just as the sisters introduce themselves to Allen and Patty, the cops show up and Piper and Phoebe are arrested. Season 6, Witchstock Gallery 1x17_GoldenGatePark.jpg|An Image used on Charmed before scenes in the park Golden Gate3.jpg Golden Gate2.jpg Golden Gate4.jpg Golden Gate1.jpg Golden_Gate6.jpg Golden_Gate7.jpg Golden_Gate8.jpg Golden_Gate10.jpg Golden_Gate9.jpg Your getting on everyones last nerve, stop complaining. Underline headings have NEVER been used, and it makes the whole page look tacky. --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 17:51, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you please check your email? Thanks. :If my teacher would see this, he would have a stroke. NEVER underline titles. It makes the article look unprofessional instead of professional. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 18:38, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Incorrect with that one Glenn, titles are underlined - titles of longer written works are always underlined. Since the article is called Golden Gate Park, secondary titles within the article would be underlined. If you want to bring proper grammar into it, then all titles of articles should be italicized or in quotation marks. Why do you think when you put the two equal signs on each side of a heading, it underlines it? That is because it is a title. :::On wikia's, the secondary titles are never underlined, only the head titles. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 18:49, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :::: Here in England we are meant to underline titles, I don't because I think it does make the wiki look indeed sloppy. I think the only time we should use the underline feature, is when we are demanding something e.g. I will NOT. Hopefully that clears things up here :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 08:08, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Plural to Singular Do you see what Glenn or Perry as it is now, is doing? Changing all the plural species of magical beings to singular titles? Several users have questioned the singular format a long time ago. As TheBook Glenn did the same thing and several users have changed it to plural. Magical beings are species and more than one member of the group has appeared on the series. Just when I changed it back to plural, Glenn aka Perry reverted it to singular ... yet again. :My name is still Glenn, Perry is just a part of my new username. And yes, I indeed changed it to plural a long long long time ago. But if you look at other wiki's, they always put the titles in singular form. It's more professional. The article still indicates that there are more fairies or trolls or mermaids, etc... but titles are always in the singular form. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 00:34, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :: Singular seems OK, as long as users know what they are going to be looking at, it is fine. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 08:08, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Who really cares what other wiki's do, this is the Charmed Wiki. Before people started doing things other wikis are doing this wiki was on top. Now that certain users seem to copy what other wikis do, this wiki is not at the top. Other wikis don't have the things that Charmed do. There is absolutely no reason for entire species of beings to be singular. It wasn't only one of the species that appeared. if this was a dictionary singular would be fine, but this is a website offering an explanation about entire species and breeds of beings. Sandbox-Fairy Page Sandbox-Fairies. Okay so I added two photos at the bottom related to fairies and made a infobox, but I couldn't find an appropriate sized picture. If there needs to be any changes please tell me. : It is good except the layout of images. For the ones at the top but them in galleries underneath the paragraph and the one in "Fairy Dust" should be on the right. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 08:08, February 28, 2011 (UTC) : : Okay I fixed it up, is it better? Plural vs. Singular Khan you said as long as users understand what they are looking at, so how about we actually leave it up to the users instead of Glenn? I know in the past users have changed the singular to plural, because as TheBook, Glenn did the same thing - changing plural to singular. When you look at the history of pages, it can be seen that TheBook changed articles to plural but then other users changed them back to plural. Glenn is not the only user on this wiki, everyone's opinions matter. We should leave it up to the other users. : See I did not know that. I think they should be Plural :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 15:53, February 28, 2011 (UTC) : : I think maybe they should be singular. I checked on the Harry Potter Wikia, which is now a obviously more popular wiki then this one is now, and it has the page Owl, named "Owl" when obviously there's a lot of owls in the movies. Then it has "Owl's are...etc" I can see where Glenn is coming from when he renamed these articles, I think they should remain as it is. --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 15:57, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :: I can see where Glenn is coming from, and I can see where HalliwellManor is coming from. I am neutral, I don't really mind. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 17:22, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ::This is exactly why I say we should leave it up to the users and see what everyone thinks. ::How about we create a simple blog post titled "Plural or Singular" requesting only that everyone say either "singular" or "plural". No arguments or reasons, solely one of the two words. Then we can tally them up and we'll go by the majority of the people. ::: Yeah you could do that :). -Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 18:37, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :::: I can put a closing date on it but that is all I am doing :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 07:59, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Singular or Plural Vote I think that the vote should be restarted because it does not inform everyone well enough about the differences between the singular and plural forms. It could make a huge difference to everyone's opinion. It should need more examples of what the change would do, etc. so that everyone is well informed. It should also have a closing date. What do you think? --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 22:00, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Just because people are voting plural you are trying to make an excuse? Wow. Enough said. I am no longer going to comment on the topic. Users are leaning for it to be plural; deal with it. :: ::I can remember you making excuses when you didn't like the new format. --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 23:47, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Mitchell Twins Links I dont mean to be annoying but can you fix the broken mitchel twins link because i get annoyed when i look at a page and seen the broken link (example Allen Halliwell). :The links aren't broken, it links to articles that don't exist. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 23:41, February 28, 2011 (UTC) out of universe category Hi Khan! i have a question, HalliwellManor want to put the out of universe category to the comics and novels just because they are sold outside but i think this category was not made for that. I think that they're an integrale part of the charmed universe. What do you think?Chloefan03 18:40, March 2, 2011 (UTC) : How are they out of universe? They are IN UNIVERSE. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 19:06, March 2, 2011 (UTC) : Great! can you explain it to him cause i don't convince him? if you go on my messages board you will see his argumentsChloefan03 19:10, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :Have you not been paying attention? Turn your listening ears on. I stated it twice so far. The comics and books and novels are Out of Universe because they are sold in our world. You go to the store, the comic is sitting on the shelf, you purchase it and it is a real life object that you hold in your hands. Although the contents of the book/comic are in the Charmed Universe, the physical comic/book itself exists in our world, the story is in Charmedverse, but the comic is a physical object, it is part of reality. It is a tangible, real world object. Just like with the actors of the show, they appear in Charmed but exist in our world, hence Out of Universe. : :There not out of universe. They continue from Season 8. What about the Charmed DVDS? The Episodes? Their on the sheleves at the shops, are they out of universe? --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 23:49, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :: Exactley. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 08:05, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Pictures I accidently deleted the email from you about whether or not I can include pics of the artist we aren't supposed to talk about. It was in between a bunch of updates from the wiki and changes made and I accidently highlighted it and clicked delete with the rest of the update. Was the answer yes or no to allowing them? Back Hey! Sorry for being so off lately, and my exams didn't last that much (month and a half), so I'm pretty happy! I'll be overjoyed if you can tell me hew things here. Thankies ;) iMan [[User_talk:IMan|''(Owl me!)]] 10:44, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :Huh. HalliwellManor again. That begins to be a common thing right now. With the whole demotion and promotion thingy. But never mind. :) I see you added new "User of the Month" on talk and many new Awards. iMan [[User_talk:IMan|(Owl me!)]] 14:32, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah. He has also been blocked because you should of seen the stuff whilst you were away. You can't see any new users can you, and I think you know why. Hopefully they can start coming back. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 15:56, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Gideon draft What do you think of my proposed Gideon draft here? Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 11:07, March 5, 2011 (UTC) : I love it :), I like it but (I think Andrew said this) the infobox image. Try use an episode still :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 11:51, March 5, 2011 (UTC) : Will do Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 12:09, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Email Are we going to do what we dicussed in the email about..thingy? or not? x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:04, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I've sent you an email regarding a change of mind on the thingy as well Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 12:14, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Cold Hope you get better soon Khan -- Images-Added by Could you tell me how you make the photos not say ''Added by on the bottom, like it is on here?-- :I added a line of code to this wiki's css. You will need to add this .WikiaArticle .picture-attribution {display:none;} to your MediaWiki:Wikia.css page. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 23:24, March 5, 2011 (UTC) : :Thanks, I appreciate it.-- : :I tried it, nothing happened.(here)-- ::You included page in the title, you need to add the line of code here. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 23:38, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I still don't see any change. :: :::Have you cleaned your browsers cache? If you have and you still don't see any chance, contact the wikia team for help. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 00:11, March 6, 2011 (UTC) HalliwellManor He's been spamming Kostas' site about everything that has happened with him on here and when I told him to stop spamming the site he said this to me: :@GlennVP I could give a rats ass about what you think you loser. The only creating drama is you you belgian waffle. Typical, interfering in other people's conversations. Per usual, everything is always about Glenn. Get over yourself. You caused Buffymybasset and countless editors to leave the Charmed Wiki with your sense of superiority, GET OVER YOURSELF, this is not he Glenn show. I know that he didn't post this on here, but I don't think this attitude will change in the one week block you gave him. He has resorted to name calling, and I'm afraid he will do that on here to once he's able to edit again. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 23:47, March 5, 2011 (UTC) : "Belgian Waffle"? That must of really offended you. "You Rats Ass" that attitude is absolutely disgusting. His block will be extended. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 09:40, March 6, 2011 (UTC) HalliwellManor Apparently now my behavior is getting out of hand; cause I extended his block to a month. I have good reasons for that. There's the reasons stated for his one-week block. There's also cause he causes Drama, he went onto Charmed Comic Fan site thingy and started bitching about us on there, which also proves he's the one causing drama, cause if he can't cause Drama with Glenn on here, he'll go to another site which he's on. My behavior is fine. I listen to every users on here, I don't criticize their edits. I've only locked one PAGE on here, which was the Golden Gate Park Page. I have to lock a lot of Template Pages because JohnyHalliwell constantly reverts edit's on them. We really need to Contact Wiki Staff about HalliwellManor and tell them what he is doing. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 08:00, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : They don't listen, I think we are on our own on this one. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 09:40, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : : I figured that -.- He even stole the infobox photo I put on my Kyle Brody draft and he put it on his wiki but edited and flipped to make it look like he found it first. >.< --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 09:48, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah I know, I check every Charmed Related Wiki almost daily, especially his :). --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 09:59, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :: :: I replied to your email. It's kind of pathetic now that he would scoop to that level to get himself un-blocked. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:05, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: I replied, one simple word. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 10:07, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Comics I forgot to tell you. I ordered in Morality Bites Back last Thursday and it should be here tomorrow hopefully. xD When it comes tho, I'm going to order in The Heir Up There then x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:30, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : Cool! England does not do them, the only one we have is Charmed Lives which I have already read because Glenn sent me scans :D --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 10:33, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : : Bahaha. HalliwellManor blocked me on his Charmed Wiki and Glenn. Kind of obvious now he has some problem with us. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:41, March 6, 2011 (UTC)